


First Meet

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, First Meetings, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Alec met her on a Friday night.
Relationships: Alec John Such/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	First Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I think Alec needs some love. He deserves it so much.

Alec met her on a Friday night. 

They - Jon, Richie, David, Tico, and Alec - were playing at some seedy bar in a terrible part of Jersey, just trying to earn some goddamn recognition, and Alec was off in his own head, admittedly. He was paying enough attention to the song to keep along with the beat, but aside from that, Alec felt himself drifting, as if he were on a sea out to nowhere. 

Looking along at the sea of people, Alec smiled and winked at some girl who was standing on a table, but she was looking at somebody else, which was only his luck, Alec supposed. Nobody ever went for him - maybe he was too grumpy. Dave always did say that Alec had a resting aggressive face. Was that the problem? It seemed too simple. 

" _As you sit home alone with not-_ oh, great." Jon broke off unexpectedly, which was enough for everybody to stop playing, except for Dave, who lagged for a moment on D minor. 

Alec looked up from his shoes, wondering what would be deemed distracting enough to throw the whole song off-key. He frowned and briefly searched along the crowd, knowing that it took a lot to make Jon stop singing, and that's when he saw the source of the issue. 

There was a woman who was trying, and failing rather embarrassingly, at trying to grab some guy's hair. It was an amusing sight, to be sure. Alec smiled despite himself, his fingers slipping, and the guitar let out some ungodly note that wouldn't have fit with a Crüe song but Alec couldn't have cared less. 

"You motherfuck!" The woman proclaimed loudly. 

Alec's smile morphed into a grin as he watched the woman in question lunge like some kind of spider monkey from hell. He always liked women with a spark in them, and it didn't help that she was quite the looker - black hair, brown eyes, his kind of woman. 

Glancing behind his shoulder, Alec looked at Tico, who simply rolled his eyes and twirled his drumsticks, obviously eager to get the beat going again. 

"Aha. Jonny, I think our little bassist is smitten." Richie suddenly said, a smirk playing on his lips as he caught sight of the man in question. He looked quite pleased. "Do you like Miss Tarzan over there, Al?" 

"None of your business." Alec muttered. 

Jon simply motioned in the air. "Go on. We've already lost the keyboardist." 

That was true - David, with his short attention span, was already across the room.

But Alec was never one to _not_ take advantage of any sort of permission that'd been given to him, so he quickly hurried down the stairs, holding his guitar down with one hand to keep it from bumping against something. Alec shouldered his way through the crowd, eager. 

He'd had girlfriends before, but they were always either in it for sex or money, which Alec didn't really have a lot of, admittedly. 

But there was something different about this one - call Alec crazy, but he'd always harbored an intuition for such things. 

The woman was back down on the ground, but she was now telling off the guy, talking too fast to be heard, but clearly angry for a good reason. She was ranting and saving (Alec was pleased to note that she was from Jersey - he could hear the accent) and then he tentatively touched her shoulder and she turned around so fast that it was a wonder that she didn't get whiplash. 

"Hi." Alec said, smiling, hoping to soften his features and appear less angry. "I just saw you from across the room and - well, I'm Alec." 

The woman stopped, and she stared at him for a long minute with those beautiful brown eyes and, really, Alec was in love already.

It was fucking crazy. 

And then the woman smiled, and stuck out her hand. "Melanie." 

Unless Alec was crazy (which was debatable), then he saw love spark in her eyes, too. 


End file.
